Un tour de garde sybarite
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione remplace Malefoy dans son tour de garde de préfet, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'aider ses condisciples prendrait une tournure aussi...charnelle. WARNING : OS lemon, sexualité plus qu'explicite.


Bonjour mes amours ! :D  
On se retrouve cette semaine avec un nouvel OS : un Panmione.  
 **Warning** **: il s'agit d'un lemon.**

Je vous laisse le découvrir et on se retrouve en bas.

Illustration : upthehill (DeviantArt)

Merci à **BrownieJune** , **MissPika42** et l' _Impératrice Charlotte_ pour l'avoir relu. :D *coeur sur vous trois*

Message exceptionnel : je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à l'une de mes lectrices, **Elisa**. J'espère que cet OS te plaira et sera à la hauteur de l'enthousiasme dont tu as fait preuve sur ma page Facebook !

* * *

 **Un tour de garde sybarite**

Hermione effectuait son tour de garde en tant que préfète en chef. Son rôle était de rester disponible pour les petits tracas des élèves de l'école, durant toute une journée. Chaque préfet en chef remplissait cette tâche un samedi par mois. Enfin…

En principe, c'était ce qui était prévu. Parce que le mois d'octobre venait à peine de commencer qu'Hermione remplaçait déjà Malefoy, qui n'assumait pas ses responsabilités. Comme à l'accoutumée. Elle ne savait comment il parvenait encore à trouver des sorcières avec qui il n'avait pas eu d'aventure, mais force était de constater qu'une fois encore, il avait d'autres Niffleurs à fouetter, alors qu'il aurait dû assumer son rôle de préfet en chef. Et évidemment, Hermione n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée qu'aucun préfet ne fût présent pour répondre aux besoins éventuels. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, pour la troisième fois en quelques semaines.

En élève appliquée, Hermione veillait toujours à rédiger ses devoirs entre deux passages. Elle ne se plaignait pas tellement de sa situation, à vrai dire elle prenait ainsi pas mal d'avance sur son emploi du temps.

Ce samedi, en revanche, avait été propice à de nombreuses réclamations liées à la première sortie à Pré-au-lard : perte d'autorisation écrite, refus de la signature d'un frère plus âgé, tentative d'obtenir une signature subreptice… Comme si elle pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit ! C'était le règlement, qu'ils soient d'accord avec ce dernier ou pas.

Lorsqu'un énième coup frappé à la porte troubla la concentration d'Hermione, celle-ci soupira. Elle s'attendait à un nouvel arrivant enrageant sur les formalités administratives, mais ce fut face à Pansy Parkinson qu'elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux sorcières de sixième année se dévisagèrent quelques instants, l'une aussi surprise que l'autre de la conjoncture.

« Granger », s'étonna Pansy. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Ainsi, elle s'attendait donc à trouver Malefoy. C'était plutôt logique en fin de compte.

« J'ai pris le tour de garde de Malefoy. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose Parkinson, je suis parfaitement en mesure de te répondre », lui répliqua Hermione, songeant qu'elle en avait même probablement plus de professionnalisme que le blond…s'il en avait.

« Je ne crois pas que… », commença Parkinson, en secouant la tête de la gauche vers la droite, avant de s'immobiliser au milieu de sa phrase.

Puis un sourire malicieux vint fendre le visage de la Serpentard. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Hermione.

« Quoi que… ».

La Serpentard, qui était restée dans l'encadrement, entra alors totalement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle la verrouilla, faisant bondir Hermione sur ses pieds. Un courant magique semblait l'avoir traversée de la tête aux pieds, l'avertissant d'un danger.

Et Parkinson qui ne se départageait pas de son sourire carnassier.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, Parkinson ? », s'insurgea Hermione.

Vrillant son regard sur Hermione, la Serpentard entreprit de s'approcher lentement d'elle.

« Vois-tu, Malefoy et moi avons l'habitude de nous retrouver pour…des jeux un peu coquins », commença-t-elle. « C'était d'ailleurs prévu que l'on s'y adonne cet après-midi, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis si surprise de te trouver ici à sa place. »

Hermione déglutit, tandis que Parkinson continuait à approcher à pas lents.

« C'est très embêtant, puisque je ne sais pas où il se trouve du coup…et j'ai vraiment très, très, très envie de m'amuser maintenant », affirma-t-elle.

Parkinson s'arrêta devant elle, avant de la contourner en la frôlant. Elle s'arrêta dans le dos d'Hermione.

« Tu as bien dit que tu étais _parfaitement en mesure de me répondre_ , n'est-ce pas ? » souligna-t-elle en reprenant ses propres mots.

Hermione déglutit à nouveau. Parkinson passa alors ses doigts dans son cou, pour le dégager de la masse de cheveux qui en bloquait l'accès. Hermione se figea, percevant la proximité de Parkison. Cette dernière se pencha, plaçant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la brune.

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais maintenant que tu m'en as donné l'idée… J'ai bien envie de savoir ce que la Miss je-sais-tout sait faire de ses doigts », lui susurra-t-elle, déclenchant une série de frissons dans le chef d'Hermione.

Elle était à présent prise de sueurs froides, perdue entre l'alarme qui résonnait en elle comme un signal d'avertissement et la curiosité qui poignait dans le creux de son ventre.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé avec…une fille… », laissa échapper Hermione, avant de se mordre la langue.

 _« Non, mais quelle idiote ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de lui dire ça ?! »_ , pensa la brune, désespérée de ses propres paroles.

Le rire de Pansy Parkinson retentit dans la pièce. Mais pas un rire moqueur. Son rire semblait dragueur, faisant étrangement penser à un animal en chasse.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Miss je-sais-tout, ou plutôt Miss innocence », se moqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle se rapprocha alors d'Hermione, plaçant ses mains sur sa taille pour coller leurs corps tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur le cou de la Gryffondor. Sous la douceur labiale, Hermione ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse.

Lorsque les dents du serpent entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, Hermione laissa échapper un couinement, qui fit sourire Parkinson.

D'une pression sur sa taille, elle incita Hermione à se retourner pour que les deux sorcières puissent se faire face. Les yeux marron de la Serpentard transpercèrent ceux d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne fonde sur ses lèvres, les mordillant et les suçant avec vivacité.

Hermione était en proie à des émotions indescriptibles. Une partie d'elle lui disait de fuir, pendant que l'autre rêvait de savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle ressentait une excitation sans pareille, incomparable avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait connu sa première relation sexuelle avec Viktor Krum.

Perdant quelque peu le contrôle d'elle-même, Hermione se jeta sur les lèvres de la Serpentard, l'embrassant fougueusement. Liant alors leurs langues l'une à l'autre dans un tourbillon entêtant, Pansy Parkinson poussa Hermione jusqu'à l'accoler au bureau sur lequel elle travaillait un peu plus tôt. Leurs deux corps n'en furent que davantage compressés, se rapprochant au maximum que leur permettait leur habillement et leur position debout.

« Je ne te savais pas comme cela », lui chuchota Parkinson sur un ton moqueur entre deux baisers.

Hermione non plus n'aurait jamais pu douter qu'elle réagirait de cette manière. Et pourtant, en cet instant, tout ce qui comptait était le feu qui dévorait son organisme. Son esprit n'était plus capable d'analyser la situation.

Elle empoigna alors la cravate de l'uniforme de Parkinson pour l'inciter à continuer leur échange de salive, ce à quoi elle répondit avant de se rétracter.

« Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, Granger », décida-t-elle en dévorant son buste d'un regard de braise, qui donna chaud à Hermione.

Les mains de la Serpentard n'attendirent pas de réaction de la part de la Gryffondor pour se balader sur le haut du corps de cette dernière. Mais son regard était à présent posé dans les pupilles d'Hermione, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Ses mains effleurèrent sa taille, son ventre, avant de remonter doucement vers sa poitrine, par-dessus ses vêtements.

Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la partie basse de son soutien-gorge, perceptible à travers son costume d'écolière, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Elle retint sa respiration quelques instants, désamorcée par le regard perçant de Pansy Parkinson.

Sans la quitter du regard, la vert et argent entreprit de dénouer sa cravate, la faisant ensuite glisser sur sa nuque. La respiration bloquée, Hermione ne vit pas où elle la fit glisser. Elle ne bougea pas davantage quand Pansy Parkinson déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, s'arrêtant à la naissance de sa poitrine.

L'attention de la Serpentard fut alors attirée par la peau nue qui s'était offerte à sa vue, et elle y glissa ses doigts. À ce contact, la peau d'Hermione se couvra de chair de poule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sous souffle que l'une des mains de Pansy remonta jusqu'à son cou, attirant son visage à elle. Leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois, déclenchant une série de râles dans le chef des deux ennemies.

Pendant que leur baiser déchaînait leur passion, l'autre main de la Serpentard se hasarda sur la chemise d'Hermione, cherchant à en déboutonner le reste. Lorsque cela fut fait, Pansy détailla le buste d'Hermione, qui rougit sur son regard.

Le sourire carnassier de la Serpentard fit une nouvelle apparition, augmentant le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione.

« Enlève ta brassière », lui ordonna Pansy en reculant d'un pas pour admirer le spectacle.

Consciemment, Hermione savait qu'en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas réagi à un ordre de la Serpentard. Mais elle s'exécuta, tremblante de fièvre en se demandant ce que Pansy allait bien pour voir lui faire.

Et ce que fit Pansy, c'est l'observer. L'observer comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art, la détaillant d'un œil expert. Elle l'étudiait sans gêne, découvrant par la vue ce corps étranger, mais si semblable au sien. Elle s'approcha alors, sans perdre son contact visuel, et tendit les mains en direction de la poitrine offerte d'Hermione, qui se cambra pour lui laisser champ libre.

Le bout des doigts de la Serpentard vinrent titiller les tétons de la Gryffondor, qui se durcirent rapidement sous leurs caresses. Le durcissement provoqua une tension presque douloureuse, qu'Hermione pensait à son paroxysme jusqu'à ce que le bout de la langue ophidienne remplace les doigts de la Serpentard.

Un _« Oh ! »_ à peine audible s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'Hermione, tandis que les lèvres de Pansy se refermaient autour de la pointe de ses seins, la suçotant doucereusement. Et lorsque les lèvres s'en décollèrent, ce fut pour accrocher une nouvelle fois les siennes, les mordillant et les suçotant dans une ardeur incontrôlable.

« à mon tour », souffla Hermione, se retrouvant à peine dans son injonction vénérienne.

Pansy se recula pour la jauger, affichant un regard plein de malices, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mais où est passée ton innocence, Granger ? », se moqua-t-elle.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de sa chevelure féline. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : la prenant au mot, Pansy entreprit de se dévêtir, s'exposant ainsi entièrement nue devant la brune.

Plaçant ses deux mains sur la taille, la Serpentard se planta devant Hermione.

« Alors, de quoi es-tu capable Miss je-sais-tout ? », la défia-t-elle.

En cet instant, Hermione ne faisait pas la fière. C'était la première fois qu'une femme se dévoilait sans aucune gêne devant elle. Certes, il y avait bien toutes ces fois où elle avait partagé la même chambre que Ginny, ou quand Parvati et Lavande se conseillaient mutuellement des tenues en sa présence, mais ce n'était pas du tout comparable. Cette fois-ci, elle était incitée à regarder la physionomie de son homologue et elle ne s'en priva pas.

Pansy Parkinson avait de quoi faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle sorcière. Elle était mince et élancée, ses lèvres étaient charnues et donnaient l'envie d'y goûter. Sa poitrine formait un arrondi des plus attrayants, et donnaient des pensées charnelles à la brune, qui ne put s'empêcher de suivre les courbes de sa taille elle parvint ainsi à détailler le relief du bassin de la Serpentard, et l'invitation qui se dissimulait entre ses cuisses opalines.

Face à l'immobilité dont Hermione faisait preuve dans sa contemplation, Pansy prit les devants. La nouveauté de la situation rendait Hermione mesurée, exprimant, malgré elle, son côté Serdaigle. Au contraire d'elle, le courage de la Serpendard ne faisait aucun doute le plaisir qu'elle pouvait retirer de la situation la guidait. Elle prit alors la main d'Hermione, la posant sur son sein droit.

« Allez, Granger. Tu en meurs d'envie, pas vrai ? », s'amusa-t-elle.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, peu sûre d'elle. Mais après une brève hésitation, elle se laissa aller à la tentation, et laissa son doigt suivre des mouvements identiques à ceux que Pansy avait effectués un peu plus tôt sur elle.

Rapidement, Pansy pencha la tête en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri étouffé. Un léger souffle saccadé s'en échappa, donnant confiance à Hermione dans les mouvements qu'elle effectuait. Sa deuxième main s'occupa alors du sein jusque là laissé à l'abandon. Sous ses plantes palmaires, Hermione sentit les mamelons de Pansy se dresser.

N'y tenant visiblement plus, Pansy l'interrompit dans son action. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, la jupe, les collants et la culotte d'Hermione se retrouvèrent à ses pieds, et cette dernière fut forcée à s'asseoir sur la chance de bureau. Les genoux de Pansy se placèrent de chaque côté de ses cuisses, et elle se positionna de telle manière à ce que sa poitrine se trouve au niveau du visage d'Hermione, qui comprit le message.

Le visage de Pansy hors de sa vue, et après avoir dépassé la difficulté du premier toucher, elle éprouva moins de difficulté à approcher les tétons de Pansy. À l'aide de ses lèvres, elle en pinça un et le titilla du bout de la langue. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de le mordiller, ce qui déclencha un râle dans le chef de Pansy, qui se cambra au point que son bas ventre vint se frotter contre l'abdomen d'Hermione. Ce mouvement attira toute son attention, et provoqua le désir soudain de découvrir cette partie de l'anatomie de Pansy.

Elle libéra le téton de l'emprise de ses dents, et sans que son esprit puisse analyser consciemment ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ses mains glissèrent le long du ventre de Pansy, puis le long de ses cuisses. L'une de ses mains se faufila jusqu'à son intimité, entrant en contact avec les poils de son pubis, avant de descendre jusqu'à sa vulve. Son cœur battait à du cent à l'heure, tandis que son index entrait en contact avec la moiteur de l'intimité de Pansy.

Elle y inséra un doigt, puis un deuxième, avant de faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Les bras de Pansy s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, tandis que son bassin suivait les va-et-vient exécutés par Hermione. Son pouce se joignit à l'action, s'intéressant au bout de chair que représentait le clitoris de la Serpentard, exécutant des mouvements de rotation aussi rapides que lui permettaient les va-et-vient. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, ceux-ci eurent raison de Pansy, dont le corps se relâcha totalement après quelques minutes, tandis qu'elle-même sentait les parois vaginales se refermer sur ses doigts par intervalles réguliers.

Délicatement, elle retira ses doigts de la moiteur, Pansy l'entourant de ses bras dans une posture de repos, la tête enfuie dans son cou. Hermione ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des événements, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les dents de Pansy rencontrèrent la peau de son cou, y laissant probablement une marque qui démontrait l'extase provoquée par Hermione. Ensuite, les lèvres de Pansy effleurèrent la peau d'Hermione jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassant alors avec fougue tandis que son corps entier se pressait contre celui d'Hermione, dont la chaleur avait atteint un paroxysme des plus intolérables.

« Tu vas mourir pour ce que tu as fait », lui susurra Pansy dans une intonation faussement menaçante.

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Pansy glisser sur elle. Elle descendit jusqu'au sol, s'y agenouillant, avant d'écarter les jambes d'Hermione à l'aide de ses mains, qu'elle positionna ensuite sous ses fesses pour l'inciter à rapprocher ses cuisses de son visage.

Hermione fut saisie lorsque la chaleur de la langue de Pansy entra en contact avec son intimité, lui faisant découvrir une sensation jusque là inconnue. Des gémissements s'échappèrent sans qu'Hermione puisse les contrôler, se délectant à la fois des passages de langue et de la sensation que provoquait la respiration chaude de Pansy sur son entre-jambes.

Hermione pouvait sentir son plaisir monter en gradation, pressentant une explosion de plaisir imminente chaque seconde qui passait lui donnait la sensation que la prochaine serait la bonne, mais chaque fois son régal s'intensifiait encore un peu plus.

Finalement, un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, alors que Pansy lui donnait le coup de langue fatal, qui permit à son plateau vaginal de se soulever dans des soubresauts aussi intenses qu'incontrôlables.

Affalée sur la chaise de bureau, Hermione sentit Pansy revenir à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Lentement, les battements de son cœur revinrent à la normale, les soubresauts de son vagin s'estompèrent, lui laissant une sensation de bien-être et de décontraction jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Puis Pansy se releva, ramassa ses propres vêtements avant de les enfiler. Elle lança les siens à Hermione, qui se rhabilla tandis que sa conscience reprenait peu à peu possession de son esprit, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, Pansy s'approcha lentement de son oreille.

« On pourra recommencer, à l'occasion », lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix chaude et doucereuse.

Et elle quitta la pièce, abandonnant Hermione à ces dernières paroles.

Oh oui, renouveler l'expérience ne serait pas pour déplaire la Gryffondor…

* * *

Alors, vos avis ? Est-ce un pairing que vous aimez et pourquoi ? ( **BrownieJune,** je te vois venir avec ton emportement polymionien ! Si si, ça se dit !)  
Est-ce que vous avez trouvé le lemon trop décrit, pas assez, juste comme il le fallait ?

Pour ma part, je n'envisage pas ce pairing autrement que dans un contexte charnel, comme ici. Pour moi, leurs caractères ne collent pas. Et comme vous le savez, je préfère Hermione avec Drago, et Pansy avec Ginny.

Je vous embrasse, on se retrouve par MP, et sur FB pour ceux qui me suivent là-bas.

Des bisous !

P.S. : prochain OS prévu pour le 7 décembre.


End file.
